


Love Me Better

by Fernon



Series: Not Broken; Just Bent [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bartender Mingyu, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, What Did I Just Write, Why Did I Write This?, Wonwoo is a business man, literally 4000 words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't do relationships; he only does hook ups. And the bartender looks like a fun time.





	Love Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE
> 
> Prompt: "Would you two stop embarrassing me?!"

“Can you two _stop_ _embarrassing_ me?” Wonwoo hisses, swatting his two best friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon, on the arms. They just giggle, and push at Wonwoo, and then have obnoxiously loud conversations about how _single_ Wonwoo is. But Wonwoo is happy being single. He’s not good at relationships, and he doesn’t really have time for them. His career is finally picking up, and he’s climbing his way through the ranks of the company at a ridiculous speed, half luck, and half good skills and hard work. 

Lucky him, half the men in the company are ready to retire, so spots open up easily, and he’s a good worker and knows what he’s doing in managing a company, so he’s been first for offers- despite some people with seniority. He’s made a few people mad, in his climb to the top of the marketing department- one of the major parts in the company. Tonight is one of the first nights in a long time he’s had time where he wasn’t doing research for the company, or working late.

However, Wonwoo is currently regretting his decision of letting his friends take him out to the bar. Normally he’s all for a few rounds and then an unnecessary amount of junk food, but tonight, his high-energy friends just seemed so  _ extra,  _ and they’re  _ extra- _ drunk _ . _ Not to mention the fact that they were only being this extra because Wonwoo had just so briefly mentioned that the bartender was hot. 

Soonyoung lets out a cackle, and Wonwoo swears half the establishment turns to look at their table. Wonwoo shrinks further down in his seat. “Would you stop that? Just because I think the bartender is cute doesn’t mean that I want to date him. He could be an absolute prick for all we know. And I’d like to get to know someone without three feet of solid oak between us.”

“No, Wonu, you like to get to know a guy with thin silken sheets between you!” Jihoon practically snorts, and Soonyoung almost falls out of his chair.

“Shut up!” Wonwoo hisses. “I’m not going to flirt with the fucking bartender, do you know how often that probably happens to him? He’s just a guy, who happens to be extremely good looking, who works with drunken idiots like yourselves. It’s extremely rude, and I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate it. It’s probably considered harassment, at this point.”

“ _ Flirting _ is not harassment, unless it’s rude. Like catcalling, that’s harassment. Trying to keep flirting, when he’s clearly not interested, that’s harassment. But there are ways of  _ flirting _ that don’t require being obvious, or disgusting. There’s classy ways to flirt, and be subtle. Not to mention, I doubt he’d be uninterested. He’s been making eyes at you all night,” Jihoon winks at Wonwoo, who rolls his eyes. 

“Go order us a new drink. Strike up casual conversation. I know you can flirt, so just take social cues, pay attention to body language, and don’t be a pushover. Make it subtle.” Soonyoung agrees, pushing Wonwoo off his barstool. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but goes over anyways. 

“I’ll be right with you,” the tall, handsome bartender smiles, and it’s soft and bright and warm, and his puppy eyes crinkle up and look absolutely endearing. His jaw is sharp, and his hair is tousled and brown, and he’s wearing a white button up that hugs his broad chest. Wonwoo looks away before he can be caught staring. The man  _ was _ attractive,  _ very _ attractive.

Which Wonwoo is rather excited about. The last five people he’s hooked up with, he hasn’t much cared what they looked like, he was just pent up, and if they were easy to flirt with, and didn’t make Wonwoo’s skin crawl with discomfort (unlike the greasy men whose hands wander too far and the drunk wine mom-types that didn’t have children before 40, and now don’t quite fit in with their old friends so they drink alone in bars and hit on younger men). Wonwoo has felt real attraction for the first time in a while, and he can’t seem to draw his eyes from the bartender’s lips, that look soft and plush and so  _ damn _ kissable, not to mention how beautiful they’d look wrapped around his-

Wonwoo clears his throat, and mind when he notices the bartender turning towards him, a charming but sly smile playing on said lips. “What can I get you tonight?” Wonwoo could swim in that voice. 

“Jack for me, a strawberry daiquiri for one of my idiot friends, and one of those pink watermelon things with rum in it for the other one. At least that’s what they’ve been drinking. I was just sent to get them more drinks,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “not that they really need more drinks.”

The bartender laughs. “Coming right up, handsome.” He winks and flashes that smile and then heads to make the drinks over at another section of the bar. Wonwoo smirks, but it’s a short lived victory. Over the music and din of the rest of the establishment, between the cracks of a cue ball breaking a perfect triangle of pool balls, and the clank of glasses on tables, Wonwoo can hear his friends laughing and cheering from across the establishment.

He turns back towards the table and gives them an unamused look. They just laugh harder. Wonwoo’s attention is brought back to the bar when the bartender is setting the fruity mixed drinks in front of him. “Better get your friends their drinks. Yours will be up in a second, come right back, yeah?” His voice is ever so subtly dropping lower, into something more sultry. 

“Sounds good to me,” Wonwoo smirks and sends a wink back to the bartender, before grabbing the drinks for his absolutely oafish friends, and strides over, setting them on the table. “You two know he started flirting first, right?”

The two of them let out a whoop, and half the bar looks at them, and they fall into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re so annoying. Here are your drinks, I have to go get mine.” Wonwoo turns to leave, and Soonyoung chortles. 

“What did you order, a tall drink of water?” Soonyoung laughs, and Jihoon starts laughing along with him. 

“Yeah he did, cause he’s thirsty for the bartender!” 

“You sound like a pack of hyenas, shape up.” Wonwoo sighs and makes his way back to the bar. The bartender slides his drink across to Wonwoo’s hand. “Thanks, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Mingyu,” he smiles, and dimples dent his cheeks. “Should I know your name, for your bill?”

“Wonwoo,” he replies, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I’ll be back before I leave.” He says, taking a sip of his whiskey, making sure to lick his lips afterwards, almost naturally, but he knows Mingyu is looking, and he makes his way back to the table with his friends, adding the smallest bit of swing into his hips- despite his lanky frame, and not having much of an ass. He knows its enticing all the same.

“Is our twig boy strutting his stuff?” Jihoon giggles a little, and Soonyoung laughs louder.

“Let’s play pool, yeah?” Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the now empty pool table. 

“With three people?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. 

“You two are hammered enough you can be a team.” Wonwoo shrugs, and Soonyoung nods. 

“Fair enough. Let’s go play.” Soonyoung sips the last of his weird watermelon thing with the vodka, and Jihoon’s daiquiri is long gone, and the whole way to the pool table, he’s trying to make grabby hands for Soonyoung’s ass.

Wonwoo crouches down to get all the balls out of the return, setting them on the table and letting Jihoon set them up, while Soonyoung grabs them all cues. Wonwoo agrees to let Jihoon break it, once it’s all set up. He knows the pool table is in a direct line of sight from the bar, and sparing a glance over his shoulder while Jihoon does his thing, pretending like he’s scanning the bar area, he can see Mingyu glancing his direction.

Wonwoo watches all the balls roll, and stands behind the cue ball, trying to figure out a good angle. He chooses a point and leans down a little, getting more level, and lining the cue with the ball. His leather jacket stretches snugly over his shoulders, and he’s sure that his being bent over the table is a sight for Mingyu. 

He shoots, and makes in a solid purple ball, and takes a second shot, hitting one of the other solid colors, and breaking up the group of pool balls more. Soonyoung’s turn is next, and he hands Wonwoo his Jack, and he takes a sip.

They play for a while more, before Jihoon is whining about not having made a ball in yet, and Soonyoung pouting and whining for a new drink. Wonwoo sighs. “Fine, we’ll be done, Jihoon.”

“Get us drinks! Pleaseeeee?” Jihoon begs. Wonwoo huffs. 

“I suppose, but this will be the last round for you two, you’re already drunk and I’m not listening to your hangover complaints.”

“Yay!” Soonyoung cheers. “You go get it, the bartender has been making eyes at you the entire time we’ve been playing.”

“Works for me,” Wonwoo says, and shrugs, heading back over to the bar. Mingyu is there, serving customers, and he glances over at Wonwoo, a lopsided grin growing on his face again. He finishes up with the other customers, glancing at the clock. 

“Same drinks as before, I presume?”

“Not for me, but the other two, yes,” Wonwoo watches as Mingyu smoothly mixes the drinks, and the way his arms are snug under his button down sleeves, and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing more of that gorgeous smooth, tan skin, and Wonwoo’s mind wanders through the lands of temptation, imagining the pretty marks he could leave all along that skin, starts thinking about what places would  _ really _ get Mingyu going.

And the  _ sounds _ he’d make, oh fuck-

“Would you like the tab now, then?” Mingyu breaks him from his train of thought. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes.” Wonwoo says, his voice on the edge of raspy. 

“I get off in five minutes, if you’d like help dealing with your drunk friends. I’ve done it plenty of times before, helped get them loaded into the backseat of a cab, and such.”

“No, you don’t have to. I’m sure you’ve got… other things, you’d rather be doing.” Wonwoo looks at him, eyes glinting with knowing. Mingyu’s face flushes just slightly pink, but he laughs a little, and it’s low and smooth and so fucking  _ sexy _ , and Wonwoo would drop to his knees right now in the bar for this man, if he could. 

“Yeah, actually. You seem like you’d be a lot of fun,” Mingyu winks. “You sure you don’t want help getting your friends home? Then we can maybe… stop at your place, hmm?”

Wonwoo bites his lip. “Yeah, I’d like that idea. Let me get those drinks to those two, yeah?”

“Sounds good. See you in a few.” Mingyu smirks and heads for a door labeled ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ just as a new bartender is stepping behind the bar. Wonwoo brings the drinks to Soonyoung and Jihoon, unable to wipe the crooked smile off his face. 

“Wonwoo is about to get laid.” Jihoon states. “I know that look.”

“With bartender guy? Holy fuck, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung shouts before stuffing the straw to his drink in his mouth and sucking down half the beverage. 

“Holy hell, Soonyoung, relax with that!” Jihoon scolds, but Wonwoo shakes his head. 

“No, we’re going to make sure you drunkards get home safely and then we’re going back to mine. So, hurry it up because he just finished his shift.” Wonwoo urges.

“Done.” Soonyoung says, before shoving the straw back in his mouth and finishing off the drink. Wonwoo blinks. 

“Shit, Soonyoung. Jihoon, you’d better get water in him before you guys go to bed. And some toast, maybe. He’s gonna be awful in the morning.”

“Don’t worry. You focus on your hot bartender.” Jihoon says, sipping the last of his watermelon thing, which luckily is much smaller than Soonyoung’s drink. Wonwoo calls the lyft he ordered before they went out, just as Mingyu walks over, now in just a white v-neck t-shirt and a jean jacket, looking like a model, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You guys are Wonwoo’s friends?”

“Yes, Mingyu, this is Jihoon and Soonyoung. Our ride will be here momentarily. They were just two blocks away when I called for them.” Wonwoo says. Soonyoung giggles, and Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“I can drive Wonwoo home,” Mingyu offers, and Wonwoo smirks.

“Works for me. Text me when you guys get home?” Wonwoo looks to the other two (mostly Jihoon, Soonyoung is too wasted), and they give him the go ahead. 

Mingyu leads the way to his car- nothing special, some kind of sedan-type car, in a navy blue, with plushy nylon seats, and a sun roof. They get to the car, and Wonwoo climbs into the passenger seat, while Mingyu starts the car. Wonwoo gives him the address (not worried about any strange incidents later, since his building has a security system and a 24/7 desk and intercom system, not to mention Mingyu seems trustworthy enough), and Mingyu puts it in his phone. Wonwoo’s hand is on Mingyu’s thigh before they’re even a block away from the bar, tracing circles on Mingyu’s skinny jeans.

Wonwoo pretends to look straight ahead out at the road, watching the night time traffic, and knowingly inches his hand up further and further Mingyu’s thigh, squeezing gently in spots, and moving further and further towards the inside of his legs. It’s hardly a ten minute ride to Wonwoo’s building, but Mingyu is getting antsy, and any red light they hit, Wonwoo notices Mingyu’s hands tightening on the steering wheel, and by the time Wonwoo’s drive comes into view, Mingyu is white-knucking the steering wheel. 

Wonwoo’s palming Mingyu by the time they get to Wonwoo’s apartment complex, and Mingyu’s throwing the car in park and scrambling to unbuckle the seatbelt, throwing it aside, and lunging for Wonwoo, not even bothering to shut it off, and Wonwoo scrambles to shift the seat back to accompany for Mingyu’s body mass (mostly his height because holy shit he has some long legs) and fumbling for his seatbelt buckle, but Mingyu’s already in his lap, kissing him with a red-hot desire, his hands reaching up to tug at Wonwoo’s curly hair.

The kiss is wet and full, and blazing, and leaving their hands roaming, tugging at clothing as they go. Wonwoo slips tongue into the kiss, dancing with Mingyu’s, tasting every inch of his mouth, running along his teeth, as if it would help them get started any sooner. Wonwoo is the first to pull away, mouthing along Mingyu’s jaw and nipping at his neck, pausing when a sigh escapes Mingyu’s lips and then leaving a mark there, listening to Mingyu’s tiny whine as he sucks on the spot, and then bites it, getting a slightly louder reaction from Mingyu. Wonwoo lets go of the skin, and licks over the spot, which is already bruising nicely. 

“We should get out of the car, Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s slightly breathless, and Wonwoo nods.

“Not enough room here,” Wonwoo agrees, but Mingyu is surging forward and kissing Wonwoo again anyways, his hands on the sides of Wonwoo’s face, instead of tangled in Wonwoo’s locks, and Wonwoo’s hands are on Mingyu’s hips, sliding under his shirt and his thumbs hooking under Mingyu’s jeans, rubbing little circles on the skin there. Wonwoo removes a hand, reaching blindly for the keys in the ignition, managing to clasp onto them and turn them, shutting the car off and yanking them out, before Mingyu pulls away, and opens the passenger door, stumbling out into the cool night air. Wonwoo follows him, handing him the car keys and grabbing his own keys from his pocket, and swiping the fab under the door. 

Mingyu’s car makes the telltale sound of the locking, and Wonwoo waves at the security guard who raises an eyebrow at their mussed hair and the forming hickey on Mingyu’s neck. They reach the elevator and Wonwoo swipes his fab again, and then hits the button for the 8th floor, where his apartment is, and Mingyu is on him again, kissing him hungrily, and tugging his shirt in fistfuls, while Wonwoo’s hands wander down to Mingyu’s ass, squeezing it firmly. It’s not large, but it’s a decent handful, and it’s clearly got some decent muscle to it, since it’s not super squishy.

The elevator dings, signalling the end of their makeout session behind it’s doors, and Wonwoo leads him to one of the four doors on the floor, that leads to his apartment. He unlocks it and pushes the door open, kicking his shoes off and then tugging Mingyu in after him, reaching a hand out for the lightswitch, flicking it on as Mingyu kicks the door shut behind him. They stagger through the apartment, to Wonwoo’s bedroom, their hands on one another again, kissing one another messily, since walking and kissing doesn’t seem to be their strong suit.

Wonwoo pushes Mingyu onto his bed, a plush California King, with the finest, softest linen sheets, woven in with silk, a luxurious feeling against his skin when he’s rolling around between them. He pulls Mingyu in for a kiss, and Mingyu lays back, making Wonwoo chase after his lips. He climbs into Mingyu’s lap, leaning down to kiss him.

Mingyu’s hands rest on Wonwoo’s hips, gripping them tightly. Wonwoo kisses down Mingyu’s neck, his hands sliding up under his shirt and letting his thumbs brush over Mingyu’s nipples, causing a gasp to fall from Mingyu’s beautiful lips. 

“Like that, Mingyu? Hmm?” Wonwoo breathes out, watching as Mingyu’s eyes flutter, his long lashes brushing along his cheeks as he closes his eyes as Wonwoo does it again, with more intent. A whine escapes Mingyu’s mouth this time, and Wonwoo starts tugging at Mingyu’s jean jacket, shoving it down over his shoulders and trying to wiggle it out from under Mingyu’s body.

Mingyu sits up to make it easier, only to grab Wonwoo’s shoulders and push him off him, rolling to the side and pinning Wonwoo down to the bed, tugging his own shirt off and then biting at the skin behind his jaw and under his ear, hands snaking up under Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo sort of ogles- practically drooling- at Mingyu for a few moments, staring at the toned mass of his torso, and the golden, flawless skin revealed.

“That is quite enough of the teasing, Wonu,” Mingyu growls, and the grit in his voice sends shivers down Wonwoo’s spine. Wonwoo lets Mingyu tug his shirt off, and whines when Mingyu’s thumbs flick over Wonwoo’s nipples now, and a grin plays on his lips, watching the effect that it has on Wonwoo. 

Mingyu fumbles with the button on Wonwoo’s jeans, finally getting them undone and then shoving them down off his hips, and down to his knees. Wonwoo shivers at the sudden cold air, and Mingyu runs his hands along Wonwoo’s torso.

“You’re so skinny,” he chuckles, fingertips brushing along Wonwoo’s sides, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Sorry not all of us are built like a god, Mingyu.” Wonwoo shimmies to get his jeans farther down his legs, and Mingyu laughs, pulling them down the rest of the way and tossing them aside. Wonwoo reaches out to fumble with Mingyu’s jeans, but Mingyu is pinning his wrists at his sides and kissing him again, before pulling back and making his way down to Wonwoo’s thighs, nosing at the skin there, leaving wet kisses.

Wonwoo absolutely  _ squirms _ when Mingyu sinks his teeth into the flesh between his thighs, leaving marks here and there. “Gyu, please,” Wonwoo practically whines. Mingyu smirks and tugs his underwear down past his knees and then over his ankles and tossing those aside too.

“You’re fucking hot, holy  _ fuck _ , Wonwoo,” Mingyu breathes out. Wonwoo whines. 

“How come  _ I’m  _ the only naked one here, and you still have your pants on?” Wonwoo pouts, feeling exposed under Mingyu’s gaze, starting to squirm. Mingyu grabs a hold of Wonwoo’s hips and leans in, somehow sensing his discomfort with being so exposed like this, and licks a stripe up the underside of Wonwoo’s dick, eliciting a moan from the older. His tongue dances along the head of his dick, and then Mingyu’s mouth is taking him in, and  _ damn _ , Wonwoo was right, his lips do look pretty wrapped around his dick. Wonwoo’s hands fly to get a grip in Mingyu’s hair, tugging hard on the strands.

Mingyu’s head is bobbing now, and Wonwoo’s moaning loudly. Wonwoo is in some strange inbetween state, something like limbless unaware bliss, but still hot hyperaware need flowing through his veins and mixing in his gut, giving him that hot feeling, the one of absolute desire. Wonwoo stares down at Mingyu, eyes half lidded, and watches his pretty mouth doing all the work, and Wonwoo throws his head back, trying with all his might to sit still. If Mingyu keeps going like this, Wonwoo might not last much longer.

He tugs harder on Mingyu’s hair, pulling him back, and Mingyu seems to get the hint, pulling off with a smirk. “Where’s the lube, babe?” Mingyu growls, unbuttoning his own pants now. 

“Side table, in the drawer.” Wonwoo pants, and Mingyu shimmies out of his jeans as he stands and makes his way over to the side table. Wonwoo stares at the way that the muscles in his back and shoulders flex and shift as he moves, and Wonwoo wants to fucking bite them. Mingyu is bending over again, and Wonwoo is staring at his bare ass now, his underwear discarded now as well, and Mingyu is turning back towards the bed, and Wonwoo groans at the  _ sight  _ of Mingyu’s dick. 

Wonwoo thought he was decent, he’s got nothing on Mingyu. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some out in his hand. He climbs back onto the bed and grabs Wonwoo’s thighs, bending them, but Wonwoo’s brows furrow, and he sits up, knees still raised.

“Now wait a minute, who says-” Wonwoo gasps when Mingyu rubs a finger over his entrance. “Oh, fuck…” Wonwoo falls back, and Mingyu smirks. 

“I said so, now shut up and enjoy,” Mingyu growls into Wonwoo’s ear as he slides one finger in, shifting it around, before he curls it, making Wonwoo moan loudly. He uncurls his finger, and goes on like that for just a few minutes more before Wonwoo is rolling his eyes. 

“Mingyu, come on, lets get this show on the road,” Wonwoo is practically shoving down on the finger now, needing more. Wonwoo feels a second finger enter him, and he squirms a bit at the feeling, and lets Mingyu carry on. He moans loudly, grasping at the bedsheets as Mingyu works him open, loosening him up, before Wonwoo demands the next finger, gasping at the stretch, absolutely loving every second of this. 

Impatience grips Wonwoo again, and he’s squirming for more, and finally gasping out for more as Mingyu curls his fingers up into Wonwoo’s prostate, and Wonwoo cries out, clawing at the sheets feebly, because there’s no real grip to their slippery material, at least not enough to give Wonwoo the stability he needs. Mingyu’s fingers thrust in and out of him again, and he makes sure he hits that same spot, a smirk on those perfect lips. 

“M-Mingyu, stop, let’s get it on with, before I- fuck!” Wonwoo gasps as Mingyu does it again, but after that he’s pulling his fingers out, smirking. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Mingyu smirks and rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth, the one he had grabbed from the drawer that also contained the lube. Wonwoo’s brows furrow, but he’s still panting, as he watches Mingyu roll the condom on, his fingers a mess of lube as he applies a generous amount more and then lays back on the bed with a smirk, waving Wonwoo over. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously?” Wonwoo groans, sitting up. “Don’t pretend you’re gonna fuck me and then make me do all the work.”

Mingyu is sitting up and leaning in, nipping at Wonwoo’s neck. 

“Well, you seemed to be under the impression that you were in control before, so I figured I’d give you the reins back,” Mingyu purrs in his ear. Wonwoo whines and then kisses Mingyu again hungrily as he shifts, his knees on either side of Mingyu’s hips, before he sinks down slowly onto Mingyu’s dick, eyes squeezed shut as he feels the stretch. Wonwoo lets out a whine once he’s on, and swears. Mingyu’s hands are on his hips, rubbing soothing circles over the bones of his hips, murmuring reassuring words of encouragement.

Wonwoo starts moving, pure bliss coursing through his veins. This is  _ good dick. _

Mingyu’s grip on his hips tightens, and he moans loudly. “Fuck, Wonwoo,” he gasps out. Wonwoo keeps moving, his head thrown back, and his hands grasping at anything he can find. His hands find a purchase on Mingyu’s shoulders, as breathy moans escape his lips. Mingyu’s watching his every move with lidded eyes, moans slipping from his lips as Wonwoo bounces in Mingyu’s lap.

Wonwoo rides him for a few moments more, before his throbbing dick demands his attention. Wonwoo finds his hand sliding from Mingyu’s shoulders and letting out a high, light whine as he wraps his hand around himself. He starts pumping in a rhythm with the movement of his own hips, a rather loud and embarrassing sound ripping through his chest, up his throat and out of his mouth, something between a groan and a growl of satisfaction. 

Mingyu seems to notice, after that sound, that Wonwoo’s hips are more erratic. His eyes wander down Wonwoo’s bare torso to where his hand is at work. Mingyu swats Wonwoo away and takes matters into his own hands- literally. Wonwoo moans loudly again, and Mingyu smirks, his other hand squeezing Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo keeps going, stammering out something about being close, his hips moving faster as he nears his orgasm. 

Mingyu’s swearing, compliments tumbling from his lips at the sight of sweaty Wonwoo before him, close to being a wreck, his face contorted with pleasure. Mingyu’s hips buck up under Wonwoo’s ass, and the hot knotting feeling low in his abdomen grows more intense, as he fucks up into Wonwoo, the desire to come overwhelming him. Mingyu moans loudly as Wonwoo comes undone, watching as Wonwoo’s hips jerk unsteadily, and he rides out his orgasm. 

Mingyu’s still hard, so Wonwoo rides him with shaking legs for a few moments more before Mingyu comes as well, hips thrusting up into Wonwoo again, chasing his own orgasm. Wonwoo moans at this, the feeling something overwhelming for his tired body, but still pleasurable. Mingyu pulls out, leaving Wonwoo feeling empty, and Wonwoo watches as he disposes of the condom, and goes into the bathroom off of Wonwoo’s bedroom to clean himself up. He comes back in with a damp towel and dries Wonwoo off, before he starts tugging his clothes on. 

“That was fun,” Wonwoo says, a yawn stealing past his lips. Wonwoo pretends not to be disappointed that Mingyu wasn’t staying for a possible second round of lazy morning sex tomorrow, but it was just a hookup. That’s all. After all, Wonwoo didn’t have time for more than a hookup. Well, that’s what he told himself, anyways. 

Truthfully, Wonwoo had had enough of relationships, after his previous one. That was enough bullshit to last him a lifetime, and enough hurt to make him never want another one.

“Yeah it was,” Mingyu smirks, buttoning his jeans up. “Stop by the bar sometime, maybe we can do this again.” Mingyu winks, and then he’s disappearing out Wonwoo’s bedroom door. Wonwoo falls asleep to thoughts of Mingyu, and their potential next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I definitely considered writing a second part/making this into a series because I may or may not have planned out a whole backstory for Wonwoo but I have a million other ideas floating around in my brain so I wanted to at least get this out there. Let me know if you want another part? 
> 
> Please let me know if this was acceptable smut. Again, I've never written it before. Read a lot of it. Never written it. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna @youknow_yunho


End file.
